New Sailor Scout Found!
by Vampiric Dragon
Summary: Its been a while since I've added a chapter. Hope ya'll like it. Please would some one take it over, PLEASE!!!!!
1. Prolouge

Autors notes: Hmm. My first cross over. Hard to believe that it was in a dream of mine. *Hears boos to last comment.* K. It wasnt. It has a Sailor scout named *drums roll* Sailor Satrth. A combo of Saturn and Earth. *Dodges rotten fruits and veggies.* Geez lighten up. Here are the ages:  
  
Gohan: 21 and is married to Videl  
  
Goten: 2 (he is in my fic so hush)  
  
Trunks: 4 (see above note)  
  
There and of course I dont own Sailor Moon or DBZ. I wish I did, but since I dont, DONT SUE ME FOR IT!!!!!  
  
NOW ON TO THE FIC!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~ During attack from Negaverse~~~~~  
  
"My queen, I cant leave you alone to fight. Why do you prisest on doing this alone?" an anxious Sailor Saturn-Earth asked in a hurry. "Because this is the way it is supposed to be. Dont worry about me. I will be reincarnated just like the other scouts. I will meet you again." and with that Queen Serentity transformed all the scouts into energy balls and sent them to Earth to live out another life, but they would not remember their past lives as princess' of other planets or even being a scout for the queen of the moon.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Hundreds of years have pasted since the ever watchful queen sent her scouts to earth. Now each scout except one was being born into the world to live her own life in Japan. The other was sent to another dimention, the DBZ universe, and was born to a woman named Jenny and her husband Darien.  
  
"Isnt she just the sweetest little girl you've ever seen?" Jenny asked Darien as they took their new bundle of joy to their house, which was just outside the Black Forest. "Yes, she sure will break alot of hearts when she grows older." He looked into Kathrines bluish silver eyes. "Honey we're home."  
  
They walked inside of their home and placed Kathrine into her crib where she fell asleep listening to the wind gently blowing against the windows.  
  
~~~~ 2 years later ~~~~  
  
"Mommy, where are you?" Kat called down the hall. Hearing nothing she krept into the kitchen and then screamed. Her mother and father were laying in puddles of blood and had slashes on their backs.  
  
The police came by in the afternoon to photograph the crime scene. They tried to find out where the couple's little girl was, but they couldnt find her. She ran away into the forest.  
  
Crying her eyes out she accidently ran into a tall man (he was tall compared to her). "Sowwy mistew." "Thats ok. Say where are your parents?" Kat started to bawl and the man crouched down. "Its ok." "My.. my pawents.. awe dead." "poor thing. Where did you live?" Kat pointed back the way she came. "Could you show me?" Nodding she took the guys hand and led him through the woods. "Hewe." The guy looks at the house that had police crawling all over the place.  
  
"Hey you there! What are you doing with the Lorens' kid?" an angry police officer asked. With Kat hiding behind his leg the guy answerd "I found her in the forest, just wondering around." "Whats your name?" "Its Son Goku. If the police will allow me, I would like to adopt her." "Goku? The Goku?! Why didnt you say so. Hey Jim, its the Goku." the police officer yelled over his shoulder. "Hum, excuse me." "Oh right. Just head down to the station and they'll get ya straighen out." "Thanks, by the way. What is her name?" Goku asked pointing to the small child still hiding behind his pants leg. "Its Kathrine Lorens." "Thanks again." Picking Kathrine up in his arms, he flew over to the police station.  
  
At the police station Goku was only there for a few minutes filling out papers. A female officer was taking care of Kat while he was signing papers and all the good stuff. "There you go Mister Goku. She's all yours." "Its just Goku and thanks." Leaving to go get Kat and go home, Goku stopped by the snack machine. Getting a few pieces of candy, just 25 bars of Twix and KitKats, he finally left the police station and made his way home.  
  
"Chi Chi, I'm home and I brought something else with me. I shoud say someone." Goku said as he walked in the door with Kat right behind him in a trance from the flying. "Oh really, where is this person?" Chi Chi asked as she walked into the living room. She was stuned when she saw Kat playing with Goten, who was also 2. "No Goku. Not another one." Goku, who was on the couch, said, "Please Chi Chi, she has no other family. Her parent were just ... gone this morning." Kat looked up at Chi Chi and then to Goku, then back to Chi Chi. She stood up and walked over to her. Kat hugged her around her legs. At this Chi Chi's defenses instantly dropped. "Alright she stays. Goten, go help your new sister into bed and I'll be up in a minute to tuck both of you in." "Alwight ma ma." 


	2. A Staff??? What in the world...?

Authors notes: Thanks to all of you readers for actually reading and leaving a review of my fic! It makes me so happy. ^_^. Well I have nothing else to say *crowd cheers* for now. *Rotten fruit is thrown*. And thanks to all the peps that reviewed so far. Well, ON WITH THE FIC!!!! *Yeah!!!! Clapping is heard then some grumbling is. *  
  
~~~~~14 years later~~~~~~~  
  
"Goten, wait up. You know I can't keep up." A 16 year old Kat yelled at her brother. "It would be easier if you knew how to fly like me." Goten yelled back from the air, about 20 feet above the ground. "You know that flying makes me queasy. Fine I'm going over to Bulma's house. See ya." Kat stated to her mom who was in the house. "Ok. Just be back before dinner or your dad will eat it all." "I will. Bye." Kat waved bye to Goten and began to run to Bulma's.  
  
"Bulma, I'm here to see my niece. Hope you don't mind." Kat said as she walked in the door of the Corp. "Kat, Bluma is not here right now and neither is Bra." "Trunks, I thought that you would be training with Vegeta by now." Kat called down the hallway. "Na. He is in the gravity chamber and with the girls out of the house, why waste the time on training. Hey Kat, I really could use someone else's opinion on something. Do you mind?" "Why would I? You're like my best guy friend. I would do almost anything for ya. What is it that you need an extra opinion on?" "Follow me."  
  
He led Kat to his room. "I am planning on re doing my room. I need help moving the furniture around." Kat rolled her eyes. "You'll never change, you know that." Trunks just smiled like Goku. "I know. Now lets get this done so we can go spar." "Good grief."  
  
It took them around two hours to re-arrange his room. "You owe me BIG time. Now lets go spar, since you really wanted to." Kat smiled as she left his room with Trunks in tow. "Yep. You are the first girl that I know of, second is Bra and Pan, that likes to spar with the big boys." Kat stopped in her tracks. "What are you saying?" "Just that you're one of the strongest girls that I've meet and have the pleasure of sparring with. That's all." " That's all you better be saying."  
  
They walked outside and began to spar. They sparred until Bluma and Bra came home. Kat saw them and let down her guard. Trunks grinned and did a roundhouse kick on her. She fell back and landed on her back on the ground. "Trunks, thanks for the wake-up call. If you don't mind, I would like to see my niece before I left to go home." "Well, I can fly ya home, if ya wanted to." "That would be nice. I accept you offer." And with that she left Trunks and walked to where Bluma was getting out of her car. "Bulma, I just came by to visit and found out that you were not here." "Sorry sweetie. Bra, Kat is here. Don't ya want to say hi to her?" Little Bra peeked out of the house. "Hi." Kat smiled. "Just two years old and already knows that I am friendly. Well Bluma I have to go. Mom wants me home before dusk." "Ok hun. See ya later."  
  
Kat walked back to where Trunks was waiting. "I'm ready for the flight." "Great. Do you think that Chi Chi would let me stay the night?" "You have to ask her. Now can we get going?" Kat asked while stamping her foot. "What do you say?" Trunks asked, smiling foolishly. "Please." Kat said, batting her eyelashes at him. "None of that. I get that enough from other girls. It creeps me out." "Why do you think I do it to ya?" 'If he only knew the real reason...' "Come on, lets go." He picked up Kat like she was a princess and powered up. 'What a rush. She smells good. Where did that come from? I must be out of my mind. She is just a good friend. Isn't she?'  
  
It took only a few minutes to go from the Corp to the Son's house. "Um, Trunks? Want to stay for dinner?" "I can't. I got to get back for supper at my house, but I will stay for a few minutes." "Ok. I'll go get Goten for you." "Thanks Katherine." "No prob." Kat walked into the house and yelled, "Goten, Trunks is here. He is outside." Goten came running down the hallway. "Why did you have to yell? I can hear just fine." Kat grinned, "I felt like it. I am going to help mom, and I'll call ya in for dinner when it's ready." "Ok." They parted they're separate ways with Goten going out the door and Kat going outside.  
  
(I don't fell like going into detail a lot. But I have to clear something up. Kat has brown hair that reaches to the middle of her back. She also has deep blue mixed with small amounts of silver in her eyes. Isn't she pretty? Back to the fic that night . . .)  
  
Kat climbed into bed and went straight to sleep.  
  
-The Dream-  
  
Kat was standing in a forest, and it was foggy. 'Where am I? I don't remember this place. SOMEONE HELP ME!!!' Calm down. You are not in trouble. I have awaited your arrival. Go into the pond and grab the staff there, then you will know what to do. Kat didn't know what to think, but when in Rome.  
  
She made her way to the pond. 'It said into the pond, I guess I should go into the water. Oh well.' She waded into the murky water and found that it was only waist deep. All of a sudden she felt something hit against her foot.  
  
'Huh?' When she picked it up, it was a silver-blue-gray staff. 'Weird. Look at the engravings. It seems to tell a story.' She was so engrossed with the pictures that she didn't realize that her surroundings were changing form a forest to a battlefield.  
  
A valiant young warrioress was fighting some demons that seemed to only exist in a fairy tale. Kat finally looked up and saw that the warrior was in a sailor foku. It was silver, blue and gray. 'The same as my staff.'. The warrior used the staff to destroy many of the enemies just by a single touch. Then she yelled: I am Sailor Satarth. In the name of the planets of Saturn and Earth, I will punish you!  
  
Kat was having a hard time seeing her because she then powered up her staff and a great light shone all over the battlefield.  
  
After the light shone, Kat woke up. "What a strange dream." She then lifted her hand to her head, but there was something in her hand. She peered at the object. It was the staff.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Wow. I still can not believe that more than one person reviewed. ^_^ I am so happy! Well, 3 more reviews will get another chunk of story or if I just feel like putting up another piece. Till later, ja ne! 


	3. What happened at the pond...

Author's notes: Hey, I'm back! *Boos are heard* Come on, give me a break. I just came to thank all the reviewers and to say: I HAVE ANOTHER CHUNK OF STORY FOR YOU! Yeah! Finally, at least some respect. Well, as always: ON WITH THE FIC!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kat just stared at the staff. She didn't notice that her pants legs were wet. "I guess it wasn't just a dream." she whispered to herself. Taking the staff off the bed, she got up. Looking down to her feet, she noticed that she was wearing exactly what the warrioress was in her dream. 'What am I? Am I something other than human? That lady in my dream was of the planets Saturn and Earth. WHAT COULD ALL THIS MEAN?!'  
  
Creeping down the hall, she slipped out into the night air- still holding her staff and was in her regular clothes. "It must be around midnight. I have at least five hours to get back. I may get back in time for breakfast, maybe not. I really don't care right now." Sighing she started to walk toward her old house, that was until she came to a secluded pond. 'Nice and peaceful. Just what I needed.'  
  
Just as she was starting to relax, she heard some movement in a nearby bush. She got up and clutched her staff next to her breast. "Who's there? Come out so I will not kill you."  
  
Seeing movement in the bush, she focused her ki at the intruder. The person stepped out and it was "Trunks, what are you doing here in the middle of the night?" He stood at the fringe of the woods with his arms folded. "I could ask the some thing to you." "I asked you first." He sighed and walked to where Kat had sat earlier. "I couldn't sleep. I had this strange dream and when I woke up, I decided to take a walk. Is that so wrong?" Kat smiled at him, "No, the same thing happened to me. I dreamed of a pond and them a battle." Laughing a little, she sat down. "That's partly of what mine was about." (His dream was of the warrior and him 'doing something' at the pond, basically) "Really, I don't want to think about it. It was very disturbing. I just want some peace and quiet, if you don't mind." "No I don't. I agree with you." Kat yawned and placed her head on Trunks shoulder. He looked down at her face and saw that she was asleep and falling into his lap. 'I wonder what that stupid dream meant? More importantly, who was that woman that was in my dream?'  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
-In Japan, Sailor Scout territory-  
  
"Serena, would you quit eating long enough for me to tell you what I called this meeting about?" Ray yelled at Serena-Sailor Moon, Princess Serenity- for the fifth time in a span of a minute. "I'm finished with my snack. Now what where you saying?" "Arggggggggg! If you weren't the princess, I would kill you!" Ray said rising her fisted hand to Serena's eye level. "Now calm down. Ray, what did you want to tell us?" Amy said to try and break up the tension. "Well, I had a vision of another scout." "What?!?" was heard around the room. Ray nodded, "She is not able to be reached by what I have tried. She is of Earth and Saturn from what the vision has shown me and what I heard in them." Everyone was soaking up the word that just came out of Sailor Mar's mouth, even Serena.  
  
"I don't remember a guard that was of both, but there was a girl that introduced herself as Prince Darien's sister. Could they be the same or related?" Serena said after a ten minute silence. "I don't know. Could be. What did she look like?" Lita suggested. "She had brownish hair to the middle of her back and weird looking eyes, blue with silver highlights."  
  
"Anyone I should know?" a strong male voice came from behind Serena. "Darien! What are you doing here? I thought you wouldn't come back from college until Christmas." He smiled, "We have no more classes for the rest of the week, so I thought to come back and spend some time with the girl I love." "Oh Darien." Serena cooed. "Oh get a room." The rest of the scouts mumbled. "Darien, do you remember a girl that looked like what I described?" "Hmmm, no one comes to mind. Why?" "Nothing. Just wondering. That's all." Darien took Serena's hand and waved far well to the ladies.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
-Back to the DBZ realm-  
  
Kat woke up with a yawn. 'At least I don't remember that last dream. Oh no, I fell asleep in the woods. Mom will flip.' Kat then took a second to scan the area round her. 'And it looks like I slept on top of Trunks. What else could go wrong?' Just then Trunks woke up. Kat whispered in his ear "Good morning." Trunks jumped a little when he heard Kats voice, and now she was giggling. "If you don't mind, I have to leave. My mom is probably having a fit over 'where her little girl could be' right now. See ya later." Kat said as she rose up and started to leave the area. "Kat, wait." "Huh?" Kat wondered as she turned to face him. "I was wondering. Why do, what is, how did you get that staff?" "You mean this." Kat said as she picked up her staff that she had set on the ground last night. "Yes. Where did you find it?" Kat lowered her head in thought. 'Should I tell him, or not. He is my best friend.' "I will on one condition." "What is that?" "That you tell not a single soul about my staff." "Ok. I promise that I will not tell another soul about your secret." Kat eyed him after he finished his statement.  
  
"Well, after I woke up from my dream last night I found out that I was holding this staff. In my dream I was beside a pond and I was talking to a voice that told me to go into the pond to receive what was mine. So I did what I was told and when I was in the middle of it, I felt something on my foot. I lifted my foot to look at what it was and it was the staff. While I was looking at the staff, the surroundings were changing from forest to a battlefield. I saw a warrior in a sailor foku with the staff. She looked a lot like me, to tell you the truth. It was so weird. I couldn't believe that the staff that I was holding in my dream turned into reality."  
  
She looked Trunks straight in the eye. "Does that make any-." She was cut off by Trunks, who starting to kiss her. It was a shockingly great surprise. After the first few moments, she relaxed into his grip. She put her arms around his neck while he wrapped his arms around her waist. Kat began to run her fingers through his hair.  
  
"What do you think you two are doing?" came a voice from behind.  
  
  
  
Authors notes: wow, so let me clear something up. Kat is the god-aunt of Bra, just in case you were wondering. I am changing the review standards: only one and the next chapter will be posted. So simple, huh? Well till later, JA NE! 


	4. Some notes

Authors notes: This is not a chapter in the story but I needed to make some things clear:  
  
#1- I did not copy this story from anyone else, but if you feel that it seems to be apart of your story, then I now acknowledge that.  
  
#2- sorry about the cliffhangers, but I need to know your input: Who should catch Kat and Trunks? Vegeta, Chi Chi, Goku, Gohan, Bulma, Goten, or Sailor Pluto? I will not put out another chapter until I get an answer to this question.  
  
That's all for now, please leave a review if you want. Ja ne! 


	5. The Aftermath

Authors notes: Never in my dreams would I receive so many reviews. Thanks to everyone! ^_^. And thanks for answering my question! I'm so happy. *Starts to cry, crowd starts to throw pennies* What?! Ok, ON WITH THE FIC!!! There, happy now? *Crowd cheers.* Geez.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Last chap: "What do you two think your doing?" came a voice from behind.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Trunks quickly broke the kiss and backed away from Kat. "Dad, what are you doing here?" Vegeta then came into view, "You didn't answer my question brat. What do you think you're doing here with Kakorate's brat of a child?" Vegeta crossed his arms and stamped his foot. "I, um- I came here last night and found her here, sir. We fell asleep and woke up a little bit before you found us. She tripped and when I tried to catch her, I fell on top of her. That's all." Vegeta just grinned, evilly, "Damn it Trunks. That's not what it looked like from here. Come on, you're going home, now." He grabbed Trunks by the arm and flew both of them home.  
  
Kat just looked at the sky and wondered 'What am I going to tell dad?'. But before she could start on her way home, she heard a rustle in the bushes. "Who's there? Answer me!" She scanned the area and was contemplating weather or not to transform into her other form. Then something burst out of the woods. It was a she and was wearing a sailor fuku. Kat looked at her with wonder, "Who are you?" The lady just grinned slightly. "I am Sailor Pluto, guardian of the time gate. I have come to re-awaken Sailor Satarth, who is the daughter of Jenny and Darien. I believe that would be you, is it not?" Kat just blinked. "My parents are not Jenny or Darien. There are Chi Chi and Goku. What do you mean?" "Go ask those parents of yours." "Ok, I guess. I received this staff last night. What do I have to do?" "Just say: Powers of the planets Saturn and Earth, transform me."  
  
(A/N: I know it sounds corny, deal with it. It's all I could come up with)  
  
Kat placed the staff into the air. "Powers of the planets Saturn and Earth, Transform me!" A gust of wind surrounded her and silverish blue light formed into gloves, silver boots, gray-blue bows around a white shirt, and a gray and silver bow in her hair.   
When the wind died down, the newly awakened Sailor Satarth looked around her. "Where am I? Where is my beloved, he supposed to be here when I was to be awakened." Pluto smiled, "He is with his family now, before that he was here with your other self. What do you remember from the past?" Satarth went into deep thought. "I remember when the attack on the kingdom was about to take over the queen, then forward to a few centuries ago when I was accidentally awaken to early. That's all." Satarth looked at Pluto for answers. "Well, the queen reincarnated all of us. It seems as though something was wrong and you were awaken. That is all that I can think of that could possibly awaken you." "Pluto, if you don't mind, I -I mean my other self- need to get back home. If I need your help, I will call your name three times. Till then, good bye." And with that, Satarth detransformed and left Kat standing there and Pluto gone back to guard the time gate.  
Kat just shook her head and started the long walk home. It took her about three hours to get home. (All things come in threes, right?). Opening the door, Kat steeped inside to find Chi Chi and Goku in the living room with maps on a table, Goten pacing back and forth beside them. "Mom, I'm home." Chi Chi, when she heard this, jumped up and hugged 'her only daughter'. "Goodness Katherine, you had us all scared. Where were you?" Kat looked down for a moment, "I was in the woods last night because I had a really scary dream. While I was there, I met Trunks. It was really weird because he said he had a strange dream also. Oh, mom. Can I talk to you alone for a moment." "Sure hun."  
Outside, Kat stood just outside the light of the door while Chi Chi stood in the doorway. "I need to know, are you and Goku my real parents?" Chi Chi drew a deep breath, "I knew this was to happen one day. No, we're not. You're real parents are dead. Goku found you wondering in the forest, then adopted you. You were just two years old. What else could we do?" Kat just stood there, silent. "I need to make a phone call. Excuse me." Kat pushed past Chi Chi into the kitchen.   
She dialed a number. Bulma answered, "Hello?" "Hi. It's Kat. Can I talk to Trunks please?" "Hold on Kat." Kat waited for a few moments, then a masculine voice came on. "Hi Kat." "Trunks, I need to talk to you, alone if possible. Can you meet me in a hour at the old stone statue of a panther?" "I'll come if I can. Till then, bye." "Bye." Kat hung up the phone.   
"Mom, dad, I'm going out. I have no clue when I'll be back." And with that she left.  
  
Authors notes: What is going to happen at the statue? I don't even know yet and I'm writing the thing. Please review. Till next time: Ja ne! 


	6. The New Threat to the world is...

Authors Notes:  
Yeah! I finally got the chapter up! ^_^. I'm so happy. *Starts to cry* Well, *sniff* lets get this fic on so. . . ON WITH THE FIC!!!!!   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kat arrived at the statue a few minutes before Trunks did. She was pacing back and forth in front of the statue when he finally arrived. "Trunks, I have to ask you something and I couldn't talk over the phone." Trunks sat down on the ground. "Shoot." Kat sat beside him and looked straight into his eyes. "In your dream, were you beside a pond?" Trunks was stunned. "How- how could you have known?" Kat smiled slightly. "I just have this feeling. At the pond, was there a lady dressed in a silver, blue and gray sailor fuku?" Trunks started to tremble. "Yeah, how do you know?" Kat placed a hand on his shoulder. "That was me." That was all she said. "How?! I have known you since you were two years old. I never seen you dressed like that." Kat stood up. "Believe this."   
Summoning her staff, she said in a monotone: "Powers of the planets Saturn and Earth, transform me." She was surrounded by the wind and transformed by it. Trunks just stared in disbelief. That is until the wind died down and Sailor Satarth stood where Kathrine once was. Satarth smiled a little at Trunks. "I believe that you did not believe in me." Trunks sat with his jaw hanging down. "Mind your manners. I have a feeling that someone is coming, so I will distransform." Nodding her head Sailor Satarth was gone in a flash, replaced by Kat.  
Once the light faded away, Kat looked at Trunks then fainted. "Kat? Kathrine!" Trunks rushed toward her and caught her before her head touched the ground, barely. Trunks was so occupied by Kat that he didn't notice movement in the nearly pitch dark area around him.   
'Hmm, so the-that little brat is more than it seems. And it has found its mate. Not good. Guess I better tell master and get it over with. Master can be so harsh at times...' The creature disappeared into nothingness.   
Trunks carried Kathrine back to Goku's house, since it was closer. He knocked down the door and made his way to Kathrine's room, followed by an anxious Chi Chi and a nervous Goku. Goten was already asleep. Placing her gently on her bed, trunks sat beside her. He was determined to stay by her side, no matter what. 'I hope that she wakes up soon. It seems that we were meant to be together, for some odd reason. It feels like fate...' Trunks fell asleep by her side while Kat was in her dreamland.  
  
~Kat's dream~ (Not like the first, mind you)  
  
Walking up a stairway, Kat glanced around her. She saw a group of five females. Two had blonde hair; one in pigtails and the other had a red bow. There was a tall brunette, one with short bluish hair, the last one with long raven black hair. 'Who are those people? They seem familiar in a way..' She slowly walked over to the group, but they didn't seem to notice her. Kat could hear them talking: "Amy, when do you think that new threat-the new scout- will arrive?" "I have no clue," Amy, Kat guessed, said. "But I do believe that it has already been awaken, though not in this universe yet." All gathered gasped, including Kat. "Rey, could you do a fire reading to get a more specific date?" "I have already tried and came up with nothing" Rey, looking at the pigtailed girl, said.   
'They seem total serious on finding this new scout. Hey, I am a scout I think, so why would they want to destroy me?'  
"Whenever it shows, we'll destroy it before it can destroy our homes!" the pigtails said, standing up. The rest followed suit. Being frightened, Kat backed away from the group and ran into the darkness. Then came the screaming of innocent victims that Kat could not see. 'What's happening? Trunks, Trunks where are you?!?' Kat began to search the darkness for her love. Seeing a person with about the same build and hair color not to far away, she ran over to him. "NO!!!!!!!!!"   
Then she woke up.  
  
~Back to the Real world, Morning...~  
  
"NO!!!!!!!!!" Kat sat up in bed, panting heavily and gasping for air. Trunks, who fell asleep during his night watch, wrapped his arms around Kat to try and calm her down. Chi Chi burst into the room, closely followed by Goku and Goten-both had chicken legs in their hands. "What's wrong? What happened to her Trunks?" Trunks glanced to Chi Chi then to Goku then back to Kat. "She just started to scream. She must have had a nightmare." Kat was trembling and leaning against Trunks chest. She was sobbing and mumbling something no one could understand, for it was an old dead language that was only spoken at the Palace of the Moon kingdom. "Shhhh, its ok. Everything will be alright." Trunks said quietly, stroking her hair. "No it won't. Everyone will die because of me." Kat whispered into Trunks' ear.  
  
--Somewhere in a parallel Universe-- (Sorry, I cant spell worth a damn)  
  
"Master, it has been awakened. What is your command?" The snakelike creature said, bowing to the floor. "Get it away from the others, then bring it to me so I can deal with it." A low rumbling voice came from out of nowhere. "Yes Master." "Oh and Mifel." "Yes master?" "Disappoint me and you will be destroyed like your brother, Julerx, was. Got it?" "Of course." "Good, now GO!" It roared and the snake slithered into a portal to do as it was ordered to do. 'Good for nothing bitch.' Mifel thought as it was changing universes.  
  
Authors notes:   
Wow. New threat to the Sailor universe as well as the DBZ universe. Who is this master? What will happen to Kat? Will she be caught or stay with Trunks? Leave something for me to continue on, please! What most of the people want, then that's what I'll do. But if you ask me about it, I won't tell until it comes out in a chapter. So leave a review and I will try to get the next chapter out ASAP! BTW: I never had a story that had so many reviews before. *Hugs reviewers* Thanks a bunch! Now I know that I'm not a failure! Till later: JA NE!!!!!! 


	7. Jakip is Awakened and what he does...

Authors notes: Well, I have to clear up a few things. #1- Trunks and Kat did get a punishment, mainly Trunks b/c of who found them lip-locking. He was under strict grounding but managed to escape to see Kat again hence him being late. Kat, on the other hand, didn't have too bad since Goku and Chi Chi were just glad that she was safe and sound. She will only be put under probation, followed by Goten, starting in the morning. If you have any questions at all, leave them in a review and I will do my best to answer it. As you can tell, Gohan has not showed up at all. That's for a reason. I'm not telling why, you will see in a later chapter. Well, with that out of the way, ON WITH THE FIC!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kat was shuddering in Trunks' grasp while he was trying to calm her down, but to avail. She had a death grip on his shoulders, as if he would float out of her life forever. Chi Chi was in shock standing in the doorway with Goku behind her looking confused. Finally Chi Chi broke the silence "I'll go call Bulma and tell her that you're here Trunks." "No." Trunks looked at her with a Vegeta look-a-like glare. "I wasn't allowed out of the house but I left to meet Kat. She is more important than some stupid grounding." 'I'm 18 and I still get grounded. What's wrong with me? Or should I say my parents?'   
Kat lessened her death grip and looked into his eyes. "Trunks, have you ever felt like no matter what you do, it isn't good enough for your parents?" Trunks solemnly nodded. "Why do you like that, Kat?" Kat looked away and out the window. "In my past, when the Silver Millennium was in full swing, I was just five years old. My parents were from Saturn but they sent me to Earth because I wasn't the first-born princess. I was sent to a Prince Edmond to be cared for (I think that's who Darien was in his past life, if not tell me. PLEASE!!). They were great but I didn't feel like a part of the family. Every mishap was blamed on me for 'ever since that brat was sent here things haven't been normal'. One day Ed was to go the Moon to meet Princess Serenity. I went with him. He didn't seem to mind. It was a slow and boring trip but on the planet, there were some interesting characters. I even met my big sister. She didn't even remember me. I don't blame her. She was just seven. Now she was sixteen and I fourteen and we did not see eye to eye. Ed went into the court and saw the princess while I was exploring around the palace. I meet up with this strange creature. It seemed to like me. It was a little white kitten (Not Artimis, mind you and I can't spell so deal with it). I picked it up and carried it around on my shoulder. That's when it all went wrong. I was heading out of palace grounds into a forest of some sort and found a staff. I picked it up naturally. Trunks you've seen me transform. It's scary. Especially for the first time ever. The kitten, which I named Havne, jumped off my shoulder and ran into the palace. Then guards showed up and attacked me. I wiped them out." She showed no emotion in her voice or in her eyes.  
  
"That's when the 'scouts' showed up. They thought I was an enemy that needed to be destroyed. How wrong they were. Mars, Mercury, Venus, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, Pluto and of course Moon. They were ready to attack when Queen Serenity finally intervened. Thank Kami that she did. She told me that I was her personal scout. Not apart of the regular senshi. I was proud until Prince Ed came out there and ordered me back to the ship. He found out the hard way that I wasn't going with him. I stayed on the Moon until the real enemy just showed up out of thin air. The sayins even helped the Lunarins but that didn't help us any. All that was left before the ending attack was the queen and me. She told me to give up but I wouldn't go down without a fight. She had to put me to sleep along with the other scouts and sent us to earth to wait until being awaken by the Royal advisors. Havne was one of them. Then there was Artimis and then Luna. I have not met them but I heard they were nice. I have not found Havne yet. I miss him so…" She trailed off and was looking at the bed by the time she was done speaking.  
"Wow, that was some tale." Goku said after a full thirty minutes had pasted. "Goku, how come I was not told that I was adopted?" He gasped and looked at Chi Chi for answers.  
  
~~~~~ Corp building ~~~~~~  
  
Bulma was walking down the hall to Trunks room to get him for breakfast. She reached for the doorknob and was about to turn it when Vegeta yelled "WHERE IS MY FOOD WOMAN?" She snapped back "ON THE TABLE WHERE IT ALWAYS IS IN THE MORNING DUMD ASS!" Anger took over and she made her way back to the Kitchen. She slapped Vegeta up side the head and he recoiled with an icy cold glare. She smirked and he got up and kissed her. (Weird man, huh?). She completely forgot Trunks.  
  
~~~ Son Goku's house ~~~~  
  
Chi Chi and Goku kept staring at each other while Kat was in Trunks arms awaiting an answer. "Kat, we never told you because you were put under our care under stressful circumstances, and we felt that you couldn't handle the truth. We were going to tell you later on-" "Later ON? When? When I'm twenty five?" Kat looked at both of her parents. Goku just left right then and there to "Go find Goten and begin the probation that Kat is going to be on". Kat just laid her head on Trunks chest while he stocked her hair. She began to cry quietly but Trunks noticed from the wet marks on his shirt. Chi Chi left to go find Goku who was looking for Goten.  
"Kat, what's the matter?" Trunks whispered into her ear. "They don't trust me enough to tell me that I'm adopted. That's what." Suddenly her eyes opened wide. "Something's here." Was all she said while getting up and opening the window. Trunks followed her. "What?" "I don't know. But it is evil. Time to transform." Taking her staff out of nowhere, she called: "Planets of Earth and Saturn, Grant me thy powers to help me in this fight." Instead of a gust of wind she was surrounded by water. Her outfit was mainly silver instead of white. Her miniskirt was a deep blue, her boots a bluish gray. No hair ornament to hold back her hair. The tiara had a black onyx instead of a topaz-tigers eye gem. The transformation was compete. This was her ultimate form. She smirked and jumped out the window. Trunks went SSJ and flew after her.  
  
--- Outside, fifty miles away---  
  
Mifel was slithering his was over the ground to get the little scout and her protector. He was resting when he felt a vibration. 'What could that be?' he wondered but was soon napping in the shade. He dreamed corruptions and gaining ranks over the others. (What a sick-minded creature. Sounds like the Grinch)  
  
--- Now Fifteen Miles from evil source (AKA Mifel) ---  
  
Crystal Satarth looked ahead while Trunks held onto her. He was flying so fast the she couldn't see the ground clearly. All she knew was that the ground was there, underneath her. "Trunks, did you know that you have a 'scout' form also?" Satarth said nonchalantly. He looked at her like she was crazy. "I thought that girls could only be scouts." "That is true but their protectors had other forms also." Trunks landed and gently placed her on the ground. "Yes Trunks. You are my protector. You want to learn how to get into your other form, I will not force you to learn." She smiled slightly. It is not her nature to be very carefree, being able to destroy a planet or make it flourish at her whim. She even could make the weather change if she felt like it. Trunks eyed her then nodded his head. "Ok. Just say: I am the protector of the Sailor from Earth and Saturn. Lend me your powers. Then you should change and shock your parents." Trunks shrugged. 'Why not. It couldn't hurt to try…' Trunks closed his eyes and yelled, "I AM THE PROTECTOR OF THE SAILOR OF EARTH AND SATURN. LEND ME YOUR POWERS!!!!"   
  
He was surrounded by a gust of wind. He had gray pants, a deep blue skintight tee shirt, silver boots and white gloves. Crystal Satarth smiled approvingly. "You look just like I remembered you." Trunks grinned. "And you also." The new Trunks walked up to Satarth and hugged her. "I've missed you. I tried to get here sooner last time, but I missed the boat." Satarth just grinned slightly, "That's ok. What's important is that you're here now." Jakip (Trunks' past life name) leaned down and kissed his precious lady. She gave in, but was startled to find out that they had an unexpected audience. It was Goku, Goten, Gohan, Chi Chi, Bulma, Vegeta, Piccolo, Tein, and Krillen. They didn't look to happy to see Jakip and Satarth 'lip locking' at all. Satarth smirked while Jakip glared at them all, except Satarth of course.   
Vegeta was the first to speak up. "What in the sam hell is going on?" "We were looking for some evil force but then your Trunks turned into my protector from the Moon kingdom long ago." Kat explained as if it were the plainest thing ever.  
"That doesn't explain you." Vegeta scowled back. "I am the protector of the planets Earth and Saturn. I know you from your past life. The same goes to the rest of you." She motioned to the crowd. A few gasped, others did nothing. Kat suddenly looked to her right and sprinted off. Jakip followed, then the rest except Bulma and Chi Chi. They didn't want to be a part of anything.   
Kat ran until she saw the slithering tail of Mifel. She grinned and produced her staff in front of her. "Earth Ground Smash!"  
The ground began to split and chucks of earth started to fly toward Mifel. He didn't see it coming and it hit him hard. Jakip grabbed a sword from thin air. A thin blade encased in a bluish gray metal with a pure silver handle found its way into Mifel's heart. He died instantly.   
Sighing Satarth looked at Jakip. "It's time for us to detransform. Until we meet again.." She leaned over and kissed him deeply then let Kat emerge again. Jakip smiled and let Trunks come out again.   
They both looked at each other with amazement. "We found each other again…" was all Kat said before she fainted. Trunks smiled a little then fainted beside his lady.   
The rest of the gang saw the fight and were amazed. "My brat is a reincarnation of some protector form a distant planet and can use a weapon like that!?" Vegeta stammered. Goku had a small smirk on his face. 'What a fight. They are a nearly impossible team to defeat.' Was what was running through Piccolo's head. Goten and Gohan was walking up to the two sleeping warriors. They picked them up and flew them to C. Corp. It had been along day for everyone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Authors notes: Yeah! I'm done with this chapter! Tell me, do you think I should explain where Satarth knows the Z fighters from or leave it to speculation? I know. Tell me what you think each one should be, then which ever I fell is the best explanation I will put in the next chap that Sat. comes forth. Well, till later: Ja ne! 


	8. Fog reviels something interesting...

A/N: Yawns Yes I have come up with the next chapter! It may suck, or not. I really don't care about what you think. Scratch that. I DO care about your thinking process. He he he. Sorry. Have you ever wondered what went through the Z fighters' minds when at the tournament before the Buu saga? I have. It scars me. Very creepy. Videl, Gohan, Krillen, and the others thinking very strange and demented thoughts. I might write that story so please no stealing that idea. Anywayz, ON WITH THE FIC!!!!!!!!!  
  
~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~  
  
Trunks was the first of the two to wake up. "Oh, my head hurts." Trunks grabbed his head and glanced around. "Where is Katherine? I know that I am in the Corp. building but what part?" "Kid, she's in the tank and if you haven't noticed you are in the healing room. Hang on a second. You used a lot of energy but she went all out and you need an escort from now on. Fathers orders."  
  
Trunks slid off of the bed and wobbled over to Piccolo. Piccolo followed Trunks to the regeneration tanks were. What he saw amazed him. Goku and Vegita were actually getting along, barely.  
  
"Vegita, you have more company for the viewing." Piccolo stated with no hint of emotion whats so ever. "Brat, why did you break your punishment? Was it for this fool's bratty child?" Trunks looked his father right in the eye. "Yes father. If you haven't noticed, I would go through hell and back for her." That made Vegita shut up. Trunks went over to the tanks and placed is hand against the glass. Then a beep was heard and the liquid drained out. Trunks opened the tank and helped Kat out of it.  
  
Kat woke up and saw Trunks. Her immediate response was to hug him. "I thought that I would lose you." She cried while hugging him. He just stood there and hugged back, not able to say anything (I couldn't help it. It was just a cute scene to pass up). "Humph." Was heard behind them. "Do you mind? I think that my appetite is calling. Lets go." Vegita say, leading the way to the kitchen. Everyone followed but Kat and Trunks. They stayed behind to stay near each other.  
  
Kat sighed and ran her finger though his soft hair. She smiled and lightly kissed him on the lips. "Do you remember changing?" Trunks shook his head. "All I remember is saying that sentence and then I kinda blanked out. Does that happen to you?" Kat got a confused look in her eyes. "At times. This time I didn't go back into Satarth's subconscious. I was right there with her during the fight. I guess that is why we were so powerful." Kat glanced down at her feet, which were bare.  
  
"Huh Trunks, is it just me or am I naked?" Trunks then blushed and nodded. Shaking her head, she walked over to a cabinet and put on a pair of sweatpants and a size to large tee shirt. "Much better." Trunks formed an idea in his head. "Kat, I would like to ask you a question." Kat just looked at him. 'What is he up to now?' "Sure, go ahead." "Would you go on a date with me?" Kat just grinned and ran to hug him. "Of course. What did you think that thing at the statue was?" Trunks just blinked his eyes. "I didn't know.." Come on, we need to keep up our energy. By now both of our dads would have eaten the entire kitchen." Both of them laughed at the thought. "You're probably right. Lets go." Trunks offered his arm and Kat took it.  
  
They walked into the kitchen to find every cabinet empty. "Dad, looks like I'm going to eat out and I'm taking Kat with me. See ya." Trunks walked out almost dragging Kat with him. He powered up and Kat just marveled at the sight of her man with all those muscles. 'I'm sure glad that he is mine. I might have to fight to keep him all to myself though.' "Kat, you ready?" "Yep." Kat leaped up and Trunks carried her to Chi Chi's house for breakfast instead of going to a fast-food joint. "Mom, I'm home and I brought Trunks with me. Can we please have something to eat?" Kat asked. Chi Chi just smiled and nodded. Grinning, Kat forced Trunks to walk outside. "Trunks, wanna spar?" Trunks grins in response. "Don't go easy on me." Kat yelled as she got into her fighting stance. Trunks got into his then charged at her. Kat grinned and started to build an attack. When he was close enough, she released a huge ball of ki. He dodged the bulk of it, but didn't get through it without a few scraps and burns. "Is that all you got?" Trunks yelled and charged up. "Burning Attack." He yelled and shot it toward Kat. 'Oh shit.' She didn't have enough time to block it or dodge it. It hit her head on, fortunately it wasn't very strong and Chi Chi came out there. "Kids, the foods ready." "Ok mom. Be right in." Kat said while standing up in a small creator in the ground.  
  
Kat and Trunks sat side by side and ate a hearty breakfast. Goku walked in with Gohan and Goten behind him. They saw the food and whined, "Chi Chi/Mom, may we eat some?" "No. You ate over at Bulma's. Now go wash up." Gohan smiled. "See ya later mom. I've got to get back to Videl." He gave her a kiss goodbye and went home. Kat went over to the window. 'I have this feeling of des a vu. Why do I feel like I have done this before.' She then got an idea. "Mom, I'm going for a walk. Be back in a few minutes." Kat got up and walked out the door.  
  
When she was about ten miles from home, she stopped and looked up. "Pluto, I need some answers." A fog rolled in and Sailor Pluto stepped out. "You called?" Kat looked her in the eye. "I need to know. Is everyone I know now reincarnated from the past?" Pluto twitched her lips. "Yes. Even little Goten. If they were not one of your advisors, then a sparring partner that the queen herself selected." Kat looked down at the ground. 'So its true.' "Do you think that I will be able to go into your dimension?" "I am afraid not, little one. I can because of my position. But ." "Yes?" "There is one way." "What is it? Please tell me." "You have to get your protector and his advisor with you, transform into your other forms and then call on me again." "Who was his advisor?" "Ask him yourself." Pluto then faded away. Kat just stared at the ground in confusion. 'Who is it? It can't be Goku or Vegita. Then who?'  
  
~```~```~`~~``~~`~``~~``~~~  
  
"Mifel has failed me. It is your turn. Go and get the little scout and her protector. Wait. Grab his advisor as well." A deep voice echoed against the walls. "Yes my lord. As you wish." A griffin type creature whispered and flew to complete the mission. "At last, victory will be mine my little dove. I shall have my revenge."  
  
  
  
Authors notes: Wow. That's a great chapter. I don't think that it's the best ever. Anywayz, if you have read this, please please review. It would mean the world to me. I have no life. If you haven't got any idea, I really like Trunks. He is so hot. *Starts to drool.* Oops, sorry. Well till next time: Ja ne! 


	9. The revelations that happen

Authors notes: I'm back. Boo! Oh be quiet. Crickets are heard. That's better. Thanks. Now where was I. oh yeah. This is the next chap in the series. Angry mob stands ready to overthrow stage. Fine. ON WITH THE FIC!  
  
~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Katherine stood puzzling about Jakip's advisor when she heard wings flapping, heading toward her. She quickly transformed. 'Jakip, where are you when I need you?' she got into a fighting stance. The creature landed in the darkness. "You must be the brat the master wants me to get rid of. Such a pity too. You have an earthly type beauty that only the most intellectual people could see it." It hissed softly. "Oh please. Lets just get this over with." Kat impatience got the best of her. Then it charged at her.  
  
Trunks was in his room, thinking about Kat. His father was outside the door, keeping an eye on him. Sighing, he went over to the window and looked out. 'I'm sorry that I can't be with you now. If only my dad wasn't at the door, then maybe I could be with you now.' Dazed he kept staring out the window until a flicker of light caught his attention. "Huh?" He could sense two kis. One was Kat's, rather Sailor Satarth, and the other was unfamiliar. "Dad, I need to go to Kat." Vegita snorted. "No way brat. You're staying here. No ifs ands or buts about it." Trunks was getting mad at his father. "I'm going to her and there is nothing you can do to stop me." Trunks said and jumped out the window. Vegita came into the room and found it empty. 'At least I know that he really is in love with her. Has he chosen her as his mate? I hope not. Kakarott with here about this.' Vegita made up his mind and stormed over to Goku's house.  
  
Satarth was holding her own against the half lion, half bird creature. "Why does your master want me dead so badly?" The griffin smirked (If something that hideous can). "You need not to worry about that, little girl. You'll learn that soon enough." "Earth Ground Shaking!" The ground split and was hurled at the griffin, but it dodged it. 'Damn, its fast.' Smirking, she started to slowly turn around in circles. "Ocean. Mist. Explode!" A mist was snaking its way over to the creature. "What?!" It shirked. 'How, that's one of her strongest attacks. She was just awakened a few days ago.'  
  
It was now completely blind to any attacks. It couldn't see her but she could see it. 'Now what? I know.' Concentrating on the temperature, she made the mist that cling to its feathers grow cold. "Now tell me why this master of yours can't just come and see me in person? I'm waiting. The longer I wait for my answer, the colder it gets. I could stand here and do this all year long." Defeated, it lowered its head. "My master, you have fought it before. You cannot win against it either. Not then and not now." Anger made her freeze him into a solid block of ice, killing him instantly. "Kat, where are you? I can't see a damn thing."  
  
"Do not worry Trunks. I'm fine." Kat said in a chipper mood. She snuck up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "See, no harm done." Smiling Trunks leaned down and gently kissed her. "That's not what I was worried about. I felt a strange ki." He turned and saw the griffin ice sculpture Satarth made. "Can you destroy it, please." Kat asked, looking up at him with pleading eyes. Grinning, he aimed a ki blast at it and then a bunch of ice shards went in every direction. Trunks shielded Kat from the blast. She snuggled against his chest and he hugged her tightly.  
  
Vegita was in Goku's living room with ChiChi, Goten, and Goku. "What's the matter Vegita? I have never seen you so upset over anything except when you lose to me." Goku stated. Vegita just glared at him. "My brat and yours are getting to know each other a little to much, Kakarott. I suggest that we keep both under lock and key." "Until when, Vegita? Kat already don't trust us that much as it is." ChiChi asked while thinking of a way to get that trust back. "I. don't know." Vegita said softly. "No." Goten stated. "She may not trust us but we are still her family. She is still my little sister. She doesn't need to be locked up like some animal. She deserves to know the WHOLE truth." The adults just stared at Goten like he had just grown an extra ear on his forehead. "What?" "You just spoke with such wisdom, more than a normal 16 year old should possess." Vegita whispered. He then decided that he had had enough and left.  
  
"Trunks, do you remember anything about your past life?" "Only you and someone that looked like Goten. Why?" "Just curious, that's all." He shrugged and wrapped his arms more securely around her shoulders. "Trunks, I need to go home. Mom and dad will be worried about me. But I'll come back here. Be back in a few minutes." She was about to leave the safety of his arms when he picked her up and began to fly to her house. "What are you doing?" "Taking you home. This way, I'll know that you'll be safe." Giggling she hugged him and laid her head on his shoulder.  
  
They landed and Kat ran inside with Trunks right behind her. "Mom, dad? I'm home." She called then went into the living room. She saw ChiChi, Goku, and Goten looking at each other. "What's going on?" Startled, Goten was the first to speak up. "We were deciding on what to have for supper tomorrow night." "Oh. Goten, can I speak to you for a moment? Alone?" "Sure thing sis." They walked to her bedroom, Trunks sat in the living room. "Goten, I need to tell you something." "Is this about your other self?" "Yeah, and you have a past life on the moon as well." "What?" "Yep. You were Trunks' advisor in your past life." Kat sounded cool and calm while Goten went into hysterics. "Calm down Goten. Do you want mom and dad to know?" "N-No. What makes you say that I had a past life on the moon of all places?" "Well, I don't know if you know but Trunks has another personality as I do, except he has more clothing. He was my protector, and you were his advisor in your past life as well as my sparring partner." "Really? Cool. Now what do we do?" "Want to go into a different dimension?" "Um, I'm not sure." "I need to know your answer by morning. Until then, goodnight." She got up and left him to ponder. 'Should I? I mean I have nothing to lose, so why not?' He decided to go along with Kat and Trunks.  
  
Kat was going down the hall when a familiar ki suddenly appeared out of nowhere. She ran out of the house and into the desert. Searching the horizon for a figure, she slowly came to a stop. "There you are. I have been looking all over this galaxy for you." Came a voice from behind a boulder. Smirking Kat bent down and picked up a little white kitten. "I knew that I would find you again Havne." The kitten with a crescent moon and the sign of Saturn on his forehead smiled. "Same to you to." Fully content Kat began the walk home.  
  
Trunks in the mean time was wondering where in the world his girlfriend went. He tried to get a hold of her ki but she must have been keeping it hidden. He got really worried when he heard a wolf howl in the distance. 'Where could she be? She's been gone for over an hour.' Just then Kat came through the door carrying a little white kitten. Trunks was relieved and he went over and hugged her. Kissing her forehead he muttered, "I was so worried about you." She slightly giggled, "You were? Its nice to know that you care." Wrapping her free arm around his waist, they went into the living room. Kat sat down on Trunks lap and cuddled up against his chest. She fell asleep with him stroking her hair and whispering sweet nothings into her ear.  
  
Authors notes: Yeah another chapter finished. You know the drill Please review and till later: Ja ne! 


	10. Tokyo and the Outers

Authors notes: Hmm, lets see. Seems that the more chapters I put out the less number of reviews I get. Maybe I should just quit this series. If anyone wants to complete it, go ahead. I am going to start another fan fic soon anyway. If you hadn't already checked, I have a challenge going on. If you want to learn the rules, you have to click on my name to find out.  
  
Oh yeah. ON WITH THE FIC!!!!!!!!  
  
Trunks, Katherine, and Havne were curled up together on the couch when the sun finally decided to show its face. Goten gently tapped Kat awake for he knew how grumpy Trunks could get (Get that thought out of your minds, bakas). "Just another five minutes" escaped her mouth and curled more into Trunks chest. "Come on Kat, breakfast is ready." "Oh alright. Trunks, dear, you have to get up." Kat gently whispered in his ear. When not receiving a response she placed a rough kiss on his lips. His eyes fluttered open. "What was that for?" "For waking you up silly. Was it that bad?" "Not at all." Smiling he hugged her waist while she tried to get out of his lap. Goten had already left to the kitchen. Trunks finally let go and all three (remember Havne?) went into the kitchen for some food.  
  
After eating their fill, all four (you still know that Havne is with them as well as Goten, right?) went outside for some exercise, or at least that's what they told Chi Chi.  
  
They flew, Kat holding on to Trunks and Havne was carried by Goten. Landing in a small clearing Kat smiled. "Pluto, Pluto, Pluto show thy self." A purple vortex appeared in the air and a lady jumped out. "Pluto, so nice to see you again." "Same here Kat. You must transform for this to work." "What about me?" A timid Goten stammered. Pluto smirked, "You can go as you are. Just Trunks and Kat need to transform." "Oh, ok."  
  
Grinning at each other, Kat grabbed her staff while Trunks got into his stance. "Powers of the planets of Saturn and Earth, Grant me thy powers." Kat and Trunks transformed. (IF you have read the other chapters then you know what they look like, Satarth is in the second trans. Back to the fic). "Jakip." "Satarth." "Seems we found your advisor as well as my sparring partner." "Yes it does. How have you been Lonel?" "Lonel? What are you talking about?" "Seems that he doesn't know yet." "That's right my friends. Its time that he does." Pluto raised her staff above her head and the gem at the top started to glow. Striking it on top of Goten's head, he started to remember all that happened on the moon. "Jakip, Satarth. It's been a while." The newly awakened Lonel said. "Yes it has." "If you don't mind, we have to be going. Please form a circle." Pluto instructed them on how to do things in order to go into a different dimension.  
  
After all was said and done, they were in a park near dusk. "Pluto, are we.?" "Yes. We are in Tokyo, Japan. Do you want to meet the princess right now or wait until a further date?" "We can wait. Right now I want to explore." Satarth said like an anxious schoolgirl. "Come on, let's get the surrounding down before doing anything else." Jakip stated. "Ok, Pluto?" "Yes?" "Can we stay with you, since we don't know anyone else here." "My pleasure. Jakip you can find me by my ki can you not?" "Hai. Where did that come from?" "Don't worry. It's Japanese. You learned it when you where on the moon. It's starting to resurface. Goodbye until later."  
  
She walked away while Satarth, Jakip, Lonel, and Havne started to go explore their new surroundings.  
  
Lita was walking in the park because her now ex-boyfriend just broke up with her. She was crying slightly when she saw three people, one in a sailor fuku, walking her direction. 'How come she is wearing one of our outfits when we change into.. Oh my god. She's one of us!' She quickly glanced at the two guys on either side of her. One had lavender, almost white hair and the other had black hair that stuck out every way. 'He's cute. But then again that's what I thought about Bobby (I made that guy up. He is nothing but a chauvinist pig, like so many men that I know..). I don't really need another boyfriend right now.' What she didn't know was that she and Lonel/Goten where sweet hearts on the moon. Go figure. At the same time Lita saw him, Goten saw her. 'What a hottie. She maybe cute but sometimes a cute exterior can hide a tough interior. I wonder if she remembers what we had on the moon?' (If you cant tell, Lonel went into the recesses of Goten's mind for future reference. Come on, get with the program people).  
  
Satarth held up her hands, "Guys, I think that we should detransform." "I'm with you." Her staff disappeared and stood there in her fighting gi on, which was silver, blue, and gray. Trunks was standing in a similar gi but it was pure white instead of multicolor.  
  
Kat glanced around and saw Lita. "Hello. Um, do you know a place where we could get something to eat?" Something in Lita told her to trust these people, "Yeah. If you want I can show you the way." "That would be great. Arigato." Lita smiled and lead the foursome to a small café. 'Man I think that I can remember these people from somewhere, but where?' "Excuse me for being rude, but can we know your name? Mine is Katherine, but Kat for short." "I'm Lita." "I'm Trunks." "I'm Goten. Pleased to meet you." "The pleasures all mine." Kat then showed a smirk at Goten and Lita. She nudged Trunks and they went outside while Goten and Lita stayed in so they could get to know each other better. "Trunks, I think that my bro is falling for that girl Lita. I have never seen him so happy about meeting a girl before." "Me too. I think that we should go to Pluto's place for it is getting rather dark." "You're right. I'll go get Goten." Kat walked back in and saw that Goten was almost drooling over Lita. "Ahem. Goten its time to go. I'll pay the tab." (I don't know how she got the money so don't ask me).  
  
After the bill was paid, they went their separate ways. "Trunks, where's Havne?" "Oh shit. He's still in the park." "No I'm not." Came a small voice from behind. "Havne! Oh I'm so sorry for leaving you, please forgive me." "Of course I will." Glad that she was off the hook she picked up her small advisor, they headed for Trista's house.  
  
As they were about to knock the door, it opened and Trista stood in the door. "Come on in guys." They were herded into the living room where three other girls wee watching TV. "Guys I would like for you to meet: Katherine, Trunks, and Goten. If you haven't guessed they are not from around here." "Its nice to meet you" Little Hotaru said and bowed. "Likewise little sister." Kat bowed back. The outers all gasped except Hotaru. "I was wondering when you would show up. Where is Havne?" "Right here." He poked his head out of Kat's hair. Hotaru giggled. "Why are you still in that body?" "I haven't released him yet, that's all." "Excuse me but you said that Hotaru was your sister?" Kat smiled, "Yes. On Saturn I was actually born after her but was sent to Earth to stay with a Price Edmond. He was such an ass hole." "Kat, watch your language around your sister." Trunks warned. "Sorry everyone. I can get carried away talking about how much of a jerk he is." "That's ok. We know what you mean." Kat glanced around and saw that they were smiling. "If everyone here doesn't mind, I would like to get some sleep. It has been an exhausting day." She eyed Trunks. Trista spoke, "Kat you can share Hotaru's room and you two" turning to the guys "can sleep on the couch." "Thanks Trista. You have been very kind." "No problem. We have a lot of catching up to do in the morning." "Ok. Goodnight." Heading off to her assigned bedroom she went over to the window and looked out. 'I cant even see the stars. But the moon, it is so beautiful. It is at its fullest. ~Sigh~ If only I hadn't come to destroy something so precious.' Stifling a yawn, she undressed and fell asleep with Havne was curled up on her stomach.  
  
Authors notes: YES!!! ~Starts to jump up and down~ This chapter is finally done! IF you want to continue it, just leave a message in a review and I will more than likely put a chapter saying who gets to continue. Well, until I put out something Ja ne! 


	11. A few weeks later...

Author's note: Well, due to popular demand and that I just plain wanted to, I am putting out another chapter to this story. But be warned: THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER!! I will NOT , I repeat, NOT write more on this story. With that said: On with the story!  
  
~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~~  
  
A few weeks later...  
  
Kat was walking down a crowded street when she spotted a shadow that had been following her for the last few minutes. Thinking on her feet, she ducked down and ran toward a dark corner/alley. She waited for the shadow thing to come after and she would have a surprise for it. She saw it coming so she got into her fighting stance. "I know who you are, even if you don't remember me. I do need to talk to you, will you come with me peacefully?" A figure approached Kat and offered its hand.  
  
"How.. who are you? How dare you try and trick me. I have a feeling that you are up to no good." The figure laughed lightly. "You were always the cautious one." The figure reached up and removed the hood that was concealing its face. "Oh my. It's you. But I thought that you died long ago on a distant planet."  
  
"Don't you remember that the queen reincarnated everyone of her court? I was one of her foreign policy minister. Even though I was on a mission to Vegita-sei, a planet being blown up too killed me. A guy named Freeza blew up Vegita-sei." Kat smiled a smile that covered her whole face. Then she ran and hugged him. "I missed you so much big brother.." "And I missed you to my little tiger." Kat giggled at her old nickname her brother made for her.  
  
"John, I am involved with a prince." He looked at her funny. "It's Vegita's son, Trunks. We were destined to be together." "And how do you know that?" Kat smirked. "We were together on the moon, fighting side by side till the end came. I lasted until the very last attack, along with the queen. The queen ordered me to go but I didn't listen. The last attack was too strong for the both of us. Big Wolf, I need to get back to the house. Do you want to come with me?"  
  
"No, I'm afraid that you have to come with me." John grabbed her arm and disappeared into a portal.  
  
-Meanwhile across town, in the scouts house-   
  
Trunks was pacing the floor for he couldn't sense Kat's ki anymore. Hotaru walked in and looked quizzically at him. "What are you doing?" "What does it look like?" "You're pacing the floor because you can't fell Kat anymore." "And thinking of a way to bring her back." A new voice chimed in.  
  
A cloaked figure appeared right in front of Trunks. He stopped pacing and growled, "Who are you?" The figure chuckled. "You don't know me but your girlfriend does. Hm, looks like she isn't here. Bet I know where she is." The figure chuckled. Trunks was barely able to keep his anger in check. "Where is she?" he threatened. "In a safe place. But I need you to transform for you to get to her."  
  
About this time Goten walked into the living. "Trunks, do you have... You didn't tell me you had company." "This fellow isn't any company of mine. It just showed up. Apparently it has captured your sister." Anger flashed in Goten's eyes. "What have you done to my sister you jerk?"  
  
"Nothing if you cooperate. Just transform and then we'll talk."  
  
I'm being mean and stopping right here, or maybe not. Guess you'll see...  
  
- In a dark, depressing cell in a distant jail (Think about dark gloomy dungeons)-  
  
Kat was knocked out and chained to the solid titanium rods that made up the walls of the cell. Rats of all shapes and sizes crawled around her feet. A tiny window at the top of the cell wall let in little light.  
  
In the next cell, a girl about ten years old was cuddled up in a corner of her cell. Her shoulder length silver hair (its not Usgai, I don't like her that much but I wouldn't put her through this) was blotted with dried blood from days, weeks ago. She had her eyes closed tightly so she couldn't see the dirty nasty hellhole she was in. (Just for the sake of argument her eyes are emerald green. Don't be giving me hateful glances. It's just the way she was born. Get over it.)  
  
She trembled as a cold breeze came from a door opening at the other end of the hall outside of her cell. "Momma, who could you? All I wanted was for you to hold me." was all she said as a guard passed her cell and went into Kat's cell.  
  
"Humph, she's still out." The guard slapped her face, hard. "What, where am I?" she looked at the person who slapped her. "Who are you?" "I'm just a messenger, get up. The master is coming to see you. You should be grateful, he never done that before." "I'm thrilled." Kat rolled her eyes. He punched her in the stomach. "Be respectful, he is more powerful than even Freiza was." "Freiza was defeated by my dad, you idiot. I am more powerful than my dad. Guess your master would be easy for me to beat." The guard growled but was silenced by a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"The famous Goku is your father? Interesting. I already knew that though. I must say I'm impressed by your spunkiness. No one ever talked back to one of the guards before. Dear sweet sister, why can't you ever back down?" John walked up to his sister's face and looked into her eyes. They flashed silver with anger.  
  
"It's because of the way I was raised in both lives. If you let these cuffs off, then I will destroy you and this god-forsaken dump. Or even if you don't I can still do some damage." Kat smirked, looking every bit a devil on a mission. "I don't believe you. You NEVER had any power. It was just that the queen favored you over me that you had a higher position. Now, I'm taking my revenge on you."  
  
Kat scoffed," You're taking out your anger on me for something that the queen did in the past? Talk about someone holding a grudge." John slapped her face. "You will be taught a lesson for back talking me, you can do that to the guards all you want but you WILL NOT back talk me." He left as the guards were taking the cuffs off.  
  
-Back in the real world-  
  
Trunks put the figure in a headlock. "Fine, if you don't want to save her then go ahead. Kill me." Trunks released it. "What do you mean `save her'? Is she is danger?" "Yeah. Her brother John, from long ago, kidnapped her and took her to his castle in a different dimension. I know where it is but I have no way of getting there."  
  
Hotaru was shocked to learn that John was back. "If he died on Vegita-sei, then what is he doing alive?" "You knew of John too?" Trunks asked. Hotaru nodded and turned to the figure. "How is he alive? Only those of Queen Serenity's court... Oh my god. Oh no. It couldn't be, could it?" It nodded. Taru started to go hysterical. This brought in Michelle and Trista.  
  
"What's wrong Taru?" She stated, "He's back from the dead." "Who?" "Big Wolf John." They gasped and turned to the figure. "I need you to come with me." Trista stood firm. "No. I will not trust the life of my friends to the likes of you. I think its time to call a scout meeting." The other scouts agreed.  
  
~At Rei's shrine~  
  
The scouts gathered and were talking amongst themselves until Trista stood in front of them. "My friends, something has happened to one of us but the inner scouts have no knowledge of her that I know of." Serena broke in, "You mean a scout that wore silver, blue and gray?"  
  
"I guess that you have some knowledge of her then. She was the finest protector that the queen had ever met. She was by her side with no matter for her own safety. Serena, she was to become your protector when the time was right. But a new enemy has captured her. He seems very powerful but where the queen's protector, Sailor Satarth, failed her protector Jakip will succeed. He has had experience fighting this type of creature."  
  
Trunks came out of the shadows and looked at the girls. "I must have everyone's cooperation for this mission to save her. I fear for her safety. If she gets hurt then there will hell to pay." Fire raged in his eyes. The girls nodded and got up and transformed into their scout forms. Standing in a circle they said: Sailor Transport. With a bright flash of light they were gone. 


End file.
